


Not Really An Ending

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, I couldn't bloody help myself, I'm not a very practical tagger, M/M, Okay - only Harry lives, There will be fluff, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the movie Merlin asks Eggsy a question – home or Kentucky? Eggsy picks Kentucky and gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kentucky

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer –** I do not own anything.
> 
> Because obviously we needed another Harry lives fic. Can't help it though – I saw the movie on Saturday and now I'm having Hartwin feelings all over the place.  
> Whoops - there is so many other things I should be writing. Oh well...

**Not Really An Ending**  
by Moonbeam

Harry knew, the moment before Valentine shot him, that he was going to die. He had faced death before but each time his thoughts had been on escape…or calm acceptance of a life well spent keeping the world safe. This time, staring at an insane American genius, he thought of moments missed with a man who was a hair more than half his age. Harry thought of the fact that the younger man would probably be watching at this very moment and he could do nothing as the bullet was released and Harry's muscles twitched with movement.

Then all he knew was pain as the image of Eggsy faded from his vision.

/\/\/\

Eggsy closed the computer and slipped down onto the floor, pulling JB close, and allowed himself a few minutes to pet his dog – the dog that stopped him from being able to go with Harry. The dog he'd allowed to get under his skin because Harry had pried his barriers off and made him want something more than he knew he deserved.

Then, before he could allow himself to wallow anymore he stood up, tucked JB under his arm, and walked towards Kingsman.

/\/\/\

Eggsy kissed the Princess once, on the lips, and then continued down the corridor opening each cell in turn until there was a gaggle of well-known faces surrounding him. He took a deep breath, the only anonymous face in a sea of front cover worthy people. He slipped back and away, knowing that there would be a range of different people coming for the hostages – that Merlin was taking care of it. Eggsy took his glasses off, sliding them into his breast pocket and walked back to the plane slowly, dragging his feet across the floor and his fingers along the rough walls. He didn't really feel anything.

He had been ignoring it, so focussed on stopping Valentine, but now there were no more 'bad guys' – Valentine was dead, his supporters blown away, and his henchmen dead. And Arthur – the conniving old fuck was dead too. Eggsy hadn't thought about it at the time but Arthur had known and had sent Harry to his death. Eggsy wished he could go back and kill the fucker again but he knew he couldn't; he'd just have to make do with the knowledge that he'd avenged Harry.

This hadn't been his plan when he'd seen the older man leaning against the wall – then he'd thought about old guys who liked a bit of rough. Later, he'd wondered what he might be able to turn that pint of Guinness into…then he'd been pretty fucking turned on when his possible bit of fancy turned out to be a fucking badass motherfucker who won a fight with a fucking umbrella. Walking through Kingsman he wondered if it would be appropriate to push Harry into the cupboard and mess the other man up a little bit – sliding into that body honed to be a killing machine and making Harry let go while speared on his cock.

Now, he missed the sly humour and that half a smile much more than he regretted missing out on seeing what Harry looked like, pressed back into a mattress while Eggsy worked out how to fuck himself on another man's cock.

He made it back to the plane. Merlin was talking to R…Lancelot.

"We will be there presently," Merlin told Roxy and then signed off. He turned to look at Eggsy over the top of his glasses. "I thought you were making time with a princess."

Eggsy shrugged. "We going to get Roxy?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Merlin nodded and stood up to go into the cockpit. "After Lancelot's retrieval, home or Kentucky?"

Eggsy froze but didn't turn around. He sucked in a heaving breath and kept walking towards the bathroom hoping to wash the blood off. "Kentucky."

"Very well, Eggsy."

Eggsy almost thought he'd heard another name but he ignored it and walked into the bathroom, scrubbing his skin clean, and looked for something else to wear. There was a cupboard – _Galahad_ written across the gold label. He found a pair of tartan sleep pants that were softer than his sister's favourite blanket. He slipped them on, they were a little tight at the waist, too long in the leg, but they were just what he needed. He collapsed onto the bed at the back of the plane. He didn't expect to sleep but he couldn't remember anything else until someone was shaking him awake.

"Ha-" he remembered and bolted upright to see Roxy standing over him with pity in her eyes.

"We're about to land in Kentucky," she told him, stepping back.

"I'll change," he said, stepping past her quickly.

"Eggsy…"

"Leave off, Rox, I'm fine, yeah?"

"Yeah," she said unconvincingly.

Eggsy changed back into his own clothes; they were both a welcome comfort and something that didn't quite feel right anymore. He shook off the thought and walked through the plane to find Roxy sitting next to Merlin; assisting him in flying the plane.

"When do I get pilot lessons?" Eggsy asked.

Merlin twisted around and stared at him silently.

"I already have my pilot's licence," Roxy told him.

Eggsy shook his head and looked at Merlin. "Don't know what that stupid fucker was thinking."

Merlin smirked at him and went back to flying the plane.

"Twenty minutes out," Roxy said. "You need to go and strap yourself in, Eggsy."

"Aye, aye, Cap."

"Get strapped in, Buck."

Eggsy couldn't resist the laugh that burst out of his throat as he walked back into the plane and sat down, doing up his seatbelt while they called to the tower and descended.

/\/\/\

Eggsy took the lead as they walked into the police station without really thinking about the fact that Merlin was the one who actually had an idea what he was doing.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked, obviously sizing him up.

"Yes," Eggsy said, sliding his mobile across the counter. "We're looking for this man."

"Who is he?" she asked, peering down at the image on the phone.

"His…"

"Brother," Merlin jumped in, "he was going to that horrible church where all of the people died and I think-"

"He was lucky, shot in the head but he's still alive."

Eggsy's world swam away from him for a minute and he gripped the counter tightly. He came back to the moment when the cop was explaining where they'd taken Harry.

"Thank you," Eggsy heard Merlin say politely to her.

"He's a lucky guy," she offered, "only one still alive."

Eggsy nodded and followed Merlin out of the station. He slid into the car and watched the foreign city stream by outside of the window. Followed the sway of Roxy's hair through the hospital and then stopped, frozen, outside of the door to Harry's room. Someone shoved him in the middle of the back and then he saw Harry…half saw Harry. There was a thick white bandage covering half of his face and the rest was a strange pale that Eggsy had never seen before. He could hear the beep, beep, beep of the heart monitor. He tracked the rise and fall of Harry's chest for several breaths and then reached out and rested his hand directly over Harry's heart – feeling the heartbeat, feeling his chest move, and finally breathed.

"You're a fucking arse, mate," he said sitting down next to Harry. "Making me think you're dead. Such a bastard move. Or was this your way of making me prove myself because I have to tell you, I don't think you're going to be fucking pleased when you wake up and find out what I did to that fucker Arthur. He's dead – killed him myself, didn't I? You'd best wake up soon, you old man. I don't want to have to start stabbing you in the leg to move you along. They might frown on it…"

Eggsy trailed off and just sat next to Harry, waiting.

/\/\/\


	2. Awake

Harry woke up…properly woke up not that crap where he twitched and moaned and made Eggsy's heart clench a few days later. It was the proper awake where his brown eyes caught Eggsy's. Eggsy felt his face split in a grin.

"Hey, Harry," he said, sliding forward in his chair.

Harry blinked at him a few times, the corner of his mouth quirking up on the left. He didn't say anything though, looking around the room slowly instead.

"You're in Kentucky," Eggsy said, reaching out for the button that would call the nurses to the room.

Harry nodded. "Eggsy…" the older man said slowly.

Two nurses walked into the room before Eggsy knew what else Harry was going to say and he was immediately shuffled out of the room.

When they finally let Eggsy back in Harry was asleep again. He took a moment to appreciate the slight different hue of pale to Harry's skin and the streak of grey in his hair that moving had caused to peek out.

"He's responsive," the doctor said, never looking at Eggsy. "He was able to answer basic questions."

"Like what?" Eggsy asked – he hated this doctor. The wanker spent most of his time ignoring Eggsy and looked down his nose at the younger man. Eggsy was used to it back home but he was biting his tongue and hadn't told the doctor to go fuck himself with a piece of medical equipment only because he was caring for Harry.

The doctor's eyes flicked up. "We asked him the standard questions for anyone with a head wound."

"What type of questions?" Eggsy asked, refusing to accept the doctor's obvious brush off.

The doctor's mouth pinched.

"Do not punch him," Roxy's voice whispered in his ear and Eggsy just resisted the urge to react to her voice. "He's not worth it."

"Well?" Eggsy asked, letting his accent get as thick as possible.

"When a person wakes up from a head wound we ask questions to establish what they remember of their surroundings including their mother's name, their name, the town they are in, as well as being able to work out the day of the week it is, and recalling a series of random words."

"Okay."

The doctor didn't bother to ask if Eggsy had any other questions, he just slipped from the room.

"He's asking to be decked, Rox," Eggsy said into the room, knowing that Roxy was listening.

"He was rather condescending."

"Where's Merlin?" Eggsy asked, knowing that the other man would have been more compassionate to him.

"He's sorting out Arthur-related issues."

"And he left you with his computers."

"I'm persuasive."

"Good for you."

"You don't sounds happy, Eggsy. Harry woke up – he spoke to you."

Eggsy shrugged, knowing she wouldn't know – knowing she wouldn't understand that he didn't just want Harry to wake up. He couldn't be happy until he got Harry back to England – to his comfortably swish home with the stupid stuffed dog in the loo and the safety of the newly culled Kingsman. He wouldn't be happy until he mother was well rid of Dean and his goons. He wouldn't be happy until they named him Galahad and he and Roxy were saving the world. He'd had a lot of time to think while he'd been sitting next to Harry's hospital bed and he knew how he was going to achieve almost everything on his list…except perhaps finding his way into that rather large bed he'd spied in Harry's bedroom.

"You are hopeless, Eggsy." Roxy's voice heavy with exasperation. "I'm here if you want to chat."

Eggsy went back to watching Harry breathe.

/\/\/\

Harry woke up again just after Eggsy came back into the room following dinner.

"Everything has been normal," Merlin informed Eggsy as the younger man sat down. He was full but unsatisfied by whatever he'd just eaten. He slipped the glasses he'd left there for Merlin back on and felt better knowing that he was connected to Kingsman again even if he had been wearing an earpiece for almost a straight week.

"Thanks, Merlin."

"The doctor who has been treating our future Arthur's computer has recently been infected with a delightful virus I believe you would appreciate."

Eggsy smiled. "You know, you're the exact type of computer nutter that I can get behind, Merlin."

"Eggsy."

Eggsy's head snapped up and looked at Harry, watching him.

"Harry," he smiled. He reached out and slid his fingers through the other man's.

"Why are you thanking Merlin?"

Eggsy grinned and winked at Harry. "He was doing his avenging angel bit, yeah."

Harry smiled.

Eggsy wanted to say something but he had no idea what to actually say. Then his mouth opened without any real thought. "You better not pull that shite again, Harry, or I'm gonna be fucking mad and I will pull an Orpheus to come get you."

Harry smiled. "You are a constant surprise, Eggsy."

Eggsy smirked at him. "Damn straight, Arthur."

Harry frowned. "What?"

Eggsy grimaced. "Nothing."

"Eggsy," Harry said, his weak voice hitting that tone that made Eggsy think about sore, hot, freshly punished skin.

"I killed Arthur."

Harry looked stunned and Eggsy was suddenly reminded that Harry had almost died.

"I had to, it's was him or me, and I'm always going to choose me," Eggsy knew he was lying and that the group of people that he would choose over himself included the man in front of him and the person currently in his ear watching everything. Harry looked at him like he understood what Eggsy wasn't saying. "He was in Valentine's back pocket. He's the reason you almost died. I'd kill 'im again."

Harry's eyes grew sad.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know he-"

Harry lifted his free hand to stop Eggsy talking. "How did you know?"

"The scar."

"I knew you were the right candidate," Harry said, dropping his hand. "Did you stop Valentine?"

"Killed him meself," Eggsy said, looking Harry in the eye. "I did it in your suit."

Harry grinned. "And the headline?"

Eggsy shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the folded up front page. _Ashes to Ashes, Dust To English Cricket_.

Eggsy preened under Harry's impressed expression.

Harry yawned.

"You need to rest."

"I do believe you are right."

"We need to get you healed up," Eggsy said, letting go of Harry's hand. "The sooner the better, and then we can get you back to England, Kingsman, and your suits. After all, a gentleman should never been seen in a backless hospital gown."

Harry made a face at him but his eyes were drooping and Eggsy knew the other man was about to fall asleep.

"I'll be here when you wake up," Eggsy promised.

Harry smiled, blinked slowly, and then fell asleep.

/\/\/\


	3. Movies

Eggsy pulled his chair right up next to Harry's bed and fiddled with the screen of the laptop that was sitting on Harry's bedtable.

"Are you going to tell me what we are watching, Mr Unwin."

"Nope."

"A gentleman-"

"Never reveals his secrets," Eggsy finished.

Harry smiled and focussed on the computer in front of him.

Eggsy reached forward and hit play then settled back and watched Harry as subtly as he could while the movie started showing a set of hands performing a magic trick. He saw the moment that Harry understood what movie they were watching. Harry turned and looked at him.

"Well, I've already see _My Fair Lady_ , Harry," Eggsy said with a shrug.

"I mentioned _Trading Places_ first," Harry said, quirking an eyebrow.

Eggsy shrugged. "That sounded boring."

Harry laughed. "But this sounds better."

"I'm curious," Eggsy said, as Julia Roberts was putting on her hooker clothes. "Did you make the reference because you thought I was a rentboy in me spare time?"

Harry gaped at him.

Eggsy laughed. "He's certainly a bit like you; hot, rocking the grey hair, and knows how to wear a suit."

Harry sighed. "I haven't done my duty yet if you can't see what's wrong with his suit."

Eggsy barked out a laugh. "'Spose you're gonna have to stick it out a bit longer then."

"I do believe I can do that."

Eggsy's felt his chest tighten at the answer but it was so reassuring that he wanted to crawl onto the bed with Harry and-Eggsy cut off the thought and focussed on the movie.

It was the moment that Julia Roberts was finally getting all dolled up after being treated like a chav in any nice place that Eggsy turned to look at Harry. "I'm starting to see the resemblance."

Harry twinkled at him; that particular smile that seemed to be more eyes than lips. "He didn't give her as many gadgets."

"She had more sex though."

Harry looked at Eggsy and licked his lips. Then he turned back to the movie. Eggsy knew that look but he let it go; he had some time before he was going to make a move on Harry.

Harry discretely yawned his way through the last scene of the movie and then fell asleep before the credits had even truly started rolling. Eggsy smiled down at the older man and closed the laptop before shuffling his chair back a little and settling himself down to get some rest. He knew that Merlin would be keeping an eye on the room, and Harry, while he was sleeping but before he could rest Roxy started talking.

"That wasn't very subtle at all."

"Subtle's for people like you, Rox, people like me, we look someone up and do and ask if they'd like a shag."

"And you didn't."

"I'm making sure. I'm eager, not stupid."

"Very wise, Galahad," Merlin said, tonelessly.

"I'm not Galahad," Eggsy said, looking at Harry who had started snoring quietly.

"It is official, Galahad, you will take that position and as soon as Gaius clears Harry he will be promoted to Arthur."

"Well fuck me."

"I do believe I will leave that to Harry," Merlin said, and Eggsy knew that the conversation was over.

/\/\/\

"I would like to borrow your earpiece please, Eggsy," Harry said. He was sitting up and they had finally disconnected most of the medical machinery from his body.

"I have one for you," Eggsy said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a container holding a pair of Harry's glasses and an earpiece. "Merlin sent it along when he went back to England."

Harry reached out for the container. "You must be hungry. You should go out and get something for dinner."

Eggsy knew what Harry was really asking but he didn't question the older man just nodded and stood up. "I'll go for a walk or something to find food. Want me to bring you back anything?"

"I shall wait until we return home to eat. I've been to America before."

Eggsy laughed and tipped his cap at Harry before he left. There was a sandwich shop on the corner that he hadn't taken the time to go to since Roxy had left Kentucky and he'd been alone to watch over Harry. He had a feeling that he shouldn't be too far away from the other man so he ate as he was walking back. He could almost hear Merlin's reprimand but he knew he wouldn't actually hear from him until the conversation with Harry was over.

"Eggsy," Merlin said into his ear as the younger man was about to cross the road back to the hospital. "You should return to Harry's room in ten minutes."

"Understood," Eggsy said and a countdown clock appeared on his glasses.

He rushed back across the road and up into the hospital. Then he stopped down the hall from Harry's room. He leaned back against the wall, arms folded across his chest, and watched Harry's door. The moment the timer finished he was off the wall, striding towards the door. He paused for a heartbeat and then pushed the door open while he looked down at his mobile phone's screen. He flicked his eyes up to Harry but the carefully casual comment died on his lips at the devastated look on Harry's face. The older man immediately schooled his features and Eggsy was torn between asking what was wrong so he could try to fix it and do what Harry wanted and ignore it.

"What's wrong?"

Harry looked at him and Eggsy knew the older man was going to shut him out. "I did not appreciate the loss of control brought about by Valentine's app. I do not mourn the loss of all of the prejudice and hate that was in that church however it was not my choice to end their lives."

Eggsy was shocked; he had not expected honesty and he wasn't sure how to respond.

"I shall see the Kingsman psychiatrist when I return to England."

Eggsy felt his expression grow even more stupid.

"A gentleman should always seek out help for a problem he is unable to solve himself. It is never a weakness to seek help or admit to a problem beyond his skills."

"I think that's good."

"As does Merlin, who I assume instructed you to return swiftly."

"I also have _My Fair Lady_ ," Eggsy offered, unwilling to answer. "We could watch it."

Harry nodded. "Very well, Eggsy."

"Me mum loves musicals," Eggsy explained. "After Dad died, Mum used to watch musicals. Only time she didn't cry so we watched a lot of 'em."

Harry smiled. "That is an excellent reason to appreciate the art of a musical."

"I loved _Grease_ , me, it's damn blue."

"It is at that."

"I can probably find that instead."

"I think _My Fair Lady_ would be more diverting."

"A'ight," Eggsy said, opening his laptop and fiddling until the movie was paused on the screen. He dragged his chair over and settled next to Harry. "I understand. Not having control over yourself and your life is fucking scary."

"I do appreciate you understanding and empathy, Gary."

Eggsy grinned at Harry. "Don't mind my real name when you say it."

Harry smiled and settled back on the hospital bed. "Then I shall endeavour to use it more often."

"I'm okay with that."

Eggsy settled next to Harry and was pleased with the small smile on the other man's face.

/\/\/\


	4. Galahad's Arthur

"You will need to recuperate for at least three days here before returning to England, Mr Deer. You should also visit a doctor before departing to ensure you are strong enough."

Eggsy bit down on the desire to laugh in the doctor's face – he liked this doctor. He had organised a room at the 21C Museum Hotel which, according to his research, was the best but he didn't hold out much hope that either of them would be using it.

"I would appreciate your help, Eggsy," the doctor said, turning to look at him.

"Of course," Eggsy agreed immediately. Harry looked at him. "I've got a hotel room all organised."

"Excellent, and you need to monitor him closely."

"I won't take my eyes off him," Eggsy promised. "What do I need to do to keep him healthy?"

"Don't let him go to hate churches."

"I shall not be attending another such establishment," Harry told her, fiddling with his tie.

"Good," she made a few notes on the chart and smiled at Harry. "I will be back in a few minutes with a set of instructions for you both. Then we can finalise your release."

"I appreciate your assistance, Doctor." Harry told her with a small smile.

"It's not every day I have such dapper patients."

"Thank you, Doctor."

She smiled at him and left the room.

"A hotel room, Eggsy?"

"You were shot in the head, Harry. Even if it only did 'minor' damage it's still a head wound so I booked a room in case I could convince you to take it easy."

"I will, of course, follow doctor's orders. A gentleman should always take the advice of someone who is more knowledgeable than himself."

"'Course."

/\/\/\

Eggsy opened the door to the room and watched, helplessly, as Harry walked through the door. The older man had been uncomfortably unsteady on his feet. Eggsy understood – the head wound had done more damage than leaving the older man with a curving scar across his temple. The nurse had warned Eggsy that Harry would be unsteady, wouldn't be able to walk for long stretches, and may experience vertigo. It would be the end of Harry's ability to be out in the field – to be Galahad, he just hoped that Harry would think of Arthur has a worthy consolation.

"I do believe that the hotel room was a wise choice, Eggsy."

"I'm just glad you agreed to come here," Eggsy said, wanting to reach out and wrap his hand around Harry's elbow so that he could help the other man. He didn't think Harry would appreciate it though.

"Help him," Roxy said into his ear.

"He doesn't want me to," Eggsy hissed back quietly.

"At least offer."

Eggsy was tempted to take off his glasses and make a face at her but he felt he should resist those urges now that he was a Kingsman. "Harry…"

"I'm going to sit down," Harry told him. "Then you can see if you can find me a cup of tea. You shouldn't assume someone doesn't want assistance."

"Fuckin' hell, Roxy," Eggsy grumbled as he walked into the room's kitchen and found tea and a kettle.

"I would have offered before," she told him, her voice completely devoid of sympathy. "A Kingsman always offers assistance."

"When Harry says that he says gentleman."

"I'm a lady, Eggsy," Roxy told him. "In case you're having an issue working out incredibly obvious things."

Eggsy huffed.

"He's not going to want bag tea."

Eggsy looked down at the tea bag in his hand with confusion.

"Tea is supposed to be in leaf form." Roxy explained.

Eggsy knew that tea came from leaves but he had not fucking idea what Roxy was talking about. "What the fuck?"

Roxy laughed in his ear. "Never mind."

Eggsy grumbled about her silently and took the mug of tea back to Harry who accepted it without pause.

"Thank you, Eggsy."

Eggsy nodded but didn't speak, thinking over the stilted walk to the car when he'd reached for Harry but the other man had pulled away. Eggsy had pushed the desire to help away while he watched Harry struggle into the back of the car, watched him walk awkwardly into the hotel. He wondered now if Harry had even pulled away or if he knew that Eggsy had been offering him help.

"Harry…"

"Yes, Eggsy?"

"Why did you call me Gary?" Eggsy paused; it hadn't been the question he had meant to ask.

"It is your name and one day, if you decide you want someone to call you Gary, you can count on me."

"That's not why you called me Gary."

"I wanted to know how it would sound."

"And?"

"I prefer Eggsy."

Eggsy smiled. "I prefer Galahad."

"It is a good name."

"I'm not really up with Arthurian legend, me, who was Galahad?"

"Galahad was the purest of the knights."

Eggsy laughed. "I ain't pure. Not sure I can take the name."

"And what makes you think I will give it up so easily?"

"Me mum loved that show Merlin that was on a couple of years ago, right. So, if I'm going to work for the Kingsman I want an Arthur I can believe in, like the guy in that show made his knights believe in him."

Harry smiled at him. "And who do you believe should be in such a role?"

"You."

"Merlin has seniority over me," Harry explained, voice quiet.

Eggsy watched him closely; he was beginning to look pale again. "Merlin likes his computers too much."

"And I am trained for field work."

"I can be your weapon in the field."

"My Galahad."

"Exactly."

"And what makes you think I would be a suitable Arthur?"

"You picked me, didn't ya? You're just what that place needs."

Harry smirked at him, lips widening slowly. "That's your gauge?"

"I would trust you with my life, me family's life too, and that's something, innit?"

"Yes, indeed, that is something, Galahad."

Eggsy laughed. "That was a bit strange."

Harry inclined his head in agreement. "I shall continue to call you Eggsy except in official situations."

Eggsy smiled. "I'd like that." Eggsy settled on the sofa next to Harry and flicked the TV on. "You know right, that anything you need, I'll do."

"I appreciate your assistance."

"No matter what it is, yeah? Just ask. And if asking is hard then just let me do it."

Harry nodded, agreeing.

"Do you want to lie down?" Eggsy asked as Harry listed on the sofa.

"Yes."

Eggsy stood up and held out a hand to Harry. The older man took it and allowed Eggsy to hold him until he found his balance.

"I am able to get to bed without assistance." Harry reassured him.

"I'm just going to come along anyway."

"Of course you will, Eggsy."

Eggsy followed Harry into one of the bedrooms and helped him remove his shoes before he slipped into bed. He left Harry to sleep and settled on the floor outside of his bedroom so that he could keep an ear on the other man. He had promised the doctor after all.

/\/\/\


	5. Lunch

Eggsy heard Harry moving around in the bedroom so he stood up and darted back to the sofa. He looked around for the remote and gave up when he heard Harry grunt. He turned and ran to the room, sliding to a stop against the door.

"Harry?" He asked as the door, trying for nonchalant.

"Head wounds are not conducive to waking up like a gentleman."

Eggsy twisted the door handle and let himself into the bedroom. Harry was sitting up but slumped on one side of the bed, his hair hanging forward over his forehead and Eggsy had to clench his hands at his sides to keep himself from reaching out to resettle the locks. He did step forward though and ducked down to look at Harry.

"What can I do?"

Harry turned to look at him. "I simply need a moment."

Eggsy smiled and sat down next to the other man. "You can have all the time you want."

"How gallant."

Eggsy laughed. "It is the gentlemanly thing to do."

Harry smiled at him and took a deep breath. He stood slowly and Eggsy shadowed the movement with his hand in case Harry were to lose his balance; not touching mainly because he really wanted to. The older man made it to his feet and turned to smile at Eggsy.

"What do you want to do?" Eggsy asked, standing up.

"Do you know how to play poker, Eggsy?"

"I do, but we don't have a pack of cards."

"Call the desk," Harry suggested.

"What are we going to be betting with?"

Harry smiled. "What do you normally bet with?"

Eggsy thought about the games he played as a kid against his mother for lollies, and the times he'd played for money with his friends. Then he smirked at Harry. "Clothes."

Harry laughed heartily. Eggsy reached over for the phone and called the front desk. They agreed to send up a deck of cards along with lunch, a packet of M&Ms, and a container of poker chips. Eggsy was disappointed he wasn't going to get the chance to play for clothes but he supposed someone like Harry wouldn't do that.

"I think I shall wash up while we wait for our food," Harry told him, more steady on his feet than he had been before.

Eggsy looked up at him with concern.

"I am capable of bathing myself, Eggsy."

"Of course," Eggsy said, not thinking about Harry soaking wet. "Just…ya know, don't go locking the door, okay?"

"Very well."

Eggsy smiled at Harry brightly. He listened to the water turn on and heard a beep in his ear. "Yes, Rox."

"Wrong Kingsman," Merlin explained. "I would like to discuss your journey back to England."

Eggsy looked at the bathroom door. "We'll come back as soon as Harry is ready."

"Of course. We will be sending a jet for you. I will need twenty-four hours' notice."

"Not a problem. If I can convince Harry to stay for a few days I'm gonna."

"I do believe that would be wise."

"Thanks," Eggsy said, surprised.

"I have forwarded you an email. Please look it over and decide which accommodation would suit you."

"Wha?"

"You have been upgraded to Kingsman status. With this you are entitled to one of the Kingsman properties."

"Is that where Harry got the house?"

"No."

"Then-"

Merlin cut him off. "Ask Harry."

"Fine."

"Agents are provided with housing that is secure and monitored when they are on missions."

"Me dad didn't have a place."

"Your father was on his final training mission at the time of his death."

"Oh."

"I have only forwarded you properties that have enough space for your mother and sister."

Eggsy smiled. "You're fucking ace, Merlin."

"Why thank you, Galahad."

"I don't think I am ready to be called that yet."

"You should endeavour to grow comfortable with it, Eggsy. Once you return you will be going on missions as Galahad."

"I'll work on it."

"Very well, please look over the properties and get back to me with a decision as soon as possible."

"I really get a place to live?"

"Security measures, Eggsy."

Eggsy heard the shower turn off.

"Keep me updated," Merlin said and Eggsy knew he was gone.

There was a knock on the door before Harry emerged from the bathroom and Eggsy jumped up to answer it, one hand on his gun. It was a hotel worker and Eggsy let them in, making sure he could reach his Walther PPS until the woman left the room. He turned around to find Harry standing just in the room wearing a pair of soft slacks and a ribbed jumper. As Harry moved further into the room Eggsy's eyes tracked the way the jumper stretched and clung to the contours of his chest.

"Lunch?" Eggsy asked, moving towards the sofa and placing his gun on the side table.

"Yes, thank you."

Eggsy leaned forward to uncover the plates and Harry made a disapproving noise above him. "Yea?"

"We eat at the table, Eggsy."

Eggsy swivelled around and looked at the small dining suite behind the sofa. "Really?"

Harry smiled and nodded gently.

"You've never eaten on the couch?"

"No."

"I'm going to have to expand your horizons," Eggsy said, standing up and carrying everything to the table.

"I would prefer not to have that particular horizon expanded."

Eggsy shook his head. "What's so good about a table?"

"A great many things. Have a seat and we'll discuss them."

Eggsy laughed. "Watchin' telly during a meal is forbidden too?"

"Yes."

"How draconian."

Harry smiled at him and sat down at the table. "What have you ordered?"

"Hamburgers."

Harry quirked an eyebrow but smiled as the smell of the food hit him.

"See, some things are worth lowering your standards."

"You misunderstand, Eggsy. Doing something the right way isn't the same and being unwilling to enjoy simple things."

"You like hamburgers?"

Harry smiled. "Did I ever tell you about the meal I had with Valentine?"

Eggsy's face fell.

"We had McDonald's."

Eggsy laughed weakly and changed the topic. "Merlin contacted me when you were in the shower."

"Has there been a development?"

"Yeah, apparently I get a house with the fancy suits and shiny gadgets."

"Yes, of course, for security."

"Surely you can make any place secure."

"Of course not, there are far too many variables and while our anonymity and private funding make it much easier to avoid detection the fact is that in the Kingsman housing our agents have the security of time. We know the neighbours and their secrets. We know the neighbourhoods and have built security into the accommodation."

"Oh, that makes sense. It's good, I suppose, I get to take me mum with me. And now I can make sure Dean don't track her down or touch her again."

Harry nodded. "If you would like my opinion after lunch I would be interested in looking at the properties."

"I'd appreciate that."

Harry smiled and focussed on his food; he ate most of the hamburger but pushed the small plate of chips across the table to Eggsy. Eggsy lifted his eyebrows in question but took the plate anyway.

"I do not have a large appetite when I am not working."

"I'm always hungry."

"I'm sure that will change as you get older."

"I'm twenty-four; I think I'm done growing."

Harry smiled. "It's not about growing it's about metabolism."

"Remind me to never let you look in my kitchen cupboards."

Harry smiled. "You go shopping?"

Eggsy shrugged. "Dean was a mean bastard and me mum loves chocolate. Used to hide it under me bed so she could have it when she wanted it."

Harry smiled that way that made Eggsy chest tighten. Eggsy's eyes dropped down and he focussed on the food in front of him. Harry continued to eat silently – leaving Eggsy to convince himself that he hadn't actually told Harry about that.

As soon as they were finished eating, Harry moved to the sofa and Eggsy grabbed the Kingsman laptop that Merlin had given him.

"Galahad," Roxy's voice said suddenly in his ear.

"Hey, Rox."

"Look at the place in Orange Square first. It has a wonderful park nearby for Daisy."

"Thanks. How's JB?"

"He's an angel. I don't know how you trained him to be the exact opposite of you."

"Nice. Now bugger off."

Roxy laughed for a second and then the connection faded away.

"And how is JB coping without you?" Harry asked.

"He's good. Roxy said we should look at the place in Orange Square."

"Just a five minute walk from my house."

Eggsy loved a good opening. "Is your house a Kingsman property too?"

"No, my grandfather left it to me in his will. It was within the circle of other premises, such as the one in Orange Square, and fell under the surveillance radar."

"It's a nice house."

"It is."

"Explains that public school accent too."

Harry laughed. "That came from going to public school."

"Which one?"

"That would be telling, Eggsy."

"I will get it out of you."

"I do not believe you will."

"My money's on Harrow."

"We should look at your options."

"Changing the topic…hmmm."

Harry's lips twitched and Eggsy stored the image away. He settled next to Harry and opened the laptop. He flickered through the options until he found the place in Orange Square.

"Fuckin' hell, Harry, this place is nice."

"That is the main reason it was purchased."

"Me Mum won't know what to do with herself in a place like this."

Harry smiled. "I'm sure she will come to terms with it."

"But we'll stick out like sore thumbs."

"I have seen you in a suit, Eggsy, you would fit it quite nicely."

"I'm a chav, Harry, no matter how you dress me."

"You are more than that."

"Roxy said it had a nice park nearby for Daisy."

"I think she would find it most suitable."

"You know it?"

"I did visit it occasionally."

"With your dog?"

"Yes."

"Nice park though?"

"It has an area with play equipment."

"That's good; she'll like that when she's a little older. And hopefully she won't remember that stupid fucker, Dean."

"With any luck."

"I'll let Merlin know." Eggsy said, putting the laptop onto the coffee table.

"You haven't looked at any of the other options."

Eggsy shrugged. "It's close to you, big enough for Mum and Daisy, so why do I need to look further?"

"They might be better options."

"Nah, this is good."

"Very well."

"You can have a look at the other options if you like." Eggsy offered.

"It is entirely your choice. I think you, and your family, will be most happy there."

Eggsy shrugged. "I'm not going to be there for a while anyway."

"Why?"

"I'm staying with you until you're healed up."

"I see."

/\/\/\


	6. Discomfort and Doubt

/\/\/\

The next two days passed in much the same way, they played cards and avoided talking about going back to Kingsman, until finally Eggsy looked at Harry and knew that his retreat was over. The other man was steadier on his feet and Eggsy could see a restlessness to him that told the younger man that he needed to call Merlin and organise the plane.

"Hey, Merlin," Eggsy said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Galahad."

"You call Harry that?"

"No, however, I need to train you in regards to your call name."

Eggsy wanted to pretend that Merlin didn't think of him as a human-shaped dog that needed to be taught not to fuck up but the older man's tone made sure he couldn't even have that.

"I think we're ready for the plane."

"Very well, I will organise for it to be ready to pick you both up tomorrow. I will arrange a departure time that is advantageous for both time zones."

"Thanks, Merlin."

"You are most welcome, Galahad. On related news your residence is ready for occupation at your earliest convenience."

"Thanks, I'll sort out me mum and move in when I get back."

"The paperwork is ready for your signature upon your return."

Eggsy looked up when Harry walked out of his bedroom, wearing a suit. Eggsy forgot for a moment what he had planned to say to Merlin.

"I would enjoy a walk today, Eggsy."

"Okay," Eggsy said, walking over to collect his jacket. "Where would you like to go?"

"A park, then we shall see if we can find somewhere reasonable to eat."

"Right," Eggsy tucked his gun into his holster and grabbed his wallet and keys and then turned around to smile at Harry. "Ready?"

"I am."

Eggsy walked over to the door and opened it, smiling at Harry until the older man grabbed his umbrella and walked past him and out the door. Eggsy followed Harry through the hotel until they reached the weak sunshine outside.

"I assume our conversation is over then, Galahad."

"Oh," Eggsy said, surprised. "Yeah, talk to ya tomorrow, Merlin."

"Merlin?" Harry asked, turning to look at Eggsy.

Eggsy shrugged. "He's sending the plane."

Harry nodded. "Yes, back to England and Kingsman."

Eggsy took two fast steps to catch up to Harry. "Do you want to stay here for a few more days?"

Harry turned to look at him and Eggsy was about to call for Merlin when the older man shook his head. "No, it is time to return to life as it should be in England. We both have responsibilities that can no longer be ignored."

Eggsy nodded. "But, you don't have ta rush, Harry, ya can take more time if you want it, yeah?"

Harry straightened his shoulders and gripped the head of his umbrella, tapping it on the ground, and then pointing towards the park Eggsy had found when he had gone for a run the previous day. "A gentleman cannot hide from his responsibilities."

"'kay, but when we get back, you and me are gonna go for walks in the park, yeah?"

"Yes," Harry agreed. "That would be pleasant however you will be away on missions quite regularly."

"Whenever I'm home then. I will be living just around the corner after all."

"Yes," Harry said, his eyes flicking to the left and away from Eggsy.

They walked through the park in silence. It was comfortable, Eggsy had learned early in life how to deal with silences that were fraught with tension or sadness but he hadn't experienced one of them with Harry yet. He still wanted to say something but he didn't know what so he walked through weak sunshine and cool shade next to Harry until they found an open air café for lunch and sat down to eat.

Harry was quiet through the afternoon and into the night when they played a round of gin rummy that Eggsy won much too easily. Then he went to bed early and Eggsy spent the rest of the night sitting on the sofa cleaning his gun.

Late the next morning, Harry and Eggsy walked up the steps to the plane and Eggsy was ready to yank his hair out from frustration. Harry shook hands with the pilot, calling her by name with a smile, and then walked through to the computer console and sat down. Eggsy watched him as he logged into the system and pulled up a video call with Merlin. The younger man slipped past Harry and walked into the back area of the plane, sitting down on one of the beds, and dropping his head into his hands. He had no idea what was going on. Harry had been different since the moment Eggsy said they were going back to England. He had never wanted to go back in time and change anything like he did that…except not shooting JB – if he could have gone back and fixed that maybe he would have been able to stop Harry ever being shot. Not that he would want to lose the last few days alone with Harry for anything. He was beginning to wonder if this was all because Harry had finally worked out what type of relationship Eggsy really wanted with him. A relationship that Harry had no interest in.

**///  
**


	7. Chapter 7

/\/\/\

They landed in London and a rather plain white car met them at the private airport's gate. Eggsy slid in after Harry and smiled at the older man. "Home?"

"I should report to Kingsman."

"No need," Merlin said into both of their ears.

Eggsy knew he, at least, needed to go into the offices but he wanted to get Harry home anyway – there was bags under the older man's eyes that were not normally there and he wanted to make sure Harry didn't overdo it when he'd only just got him home.

"Are you quite sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive," Merlin said firmly. "I shall see you both on Monday."

"Monday?" Harry said, voice dripping with disbelief.

"Monday," Merlin said. "The doctors will be in to check you over on Monday. They have signed off on your ability to come back to work as Arthur from the tests run in Kentucky but they want to see you Monday about when you should start."

"I could start now."

"Monday and not one day before," Merlin said firmly.

Harry agreed and turned to look out of the window for the ride towards his house.

"Galahad," Merlin continued in the younger man's ear. "I have had the documents that need signing delivered to Harry's house. The driver will wait for them. If they are returned today you may move your mother and sister in tomorrow."

"Thanks, Merlin."

Harry turned sharply and looked at Eggsy.

"The documents for me flat are at your house. If I give them to the driver I can go and get me mum sorted out in the house tomorrow."

"I see."

"We shall have Kingsman movers on hand," Merlin said. "I will be in touch tomorrow."

"Later, Merlin."

"Galahad, Arthur," Merlin said, signing off.

"I'm looking forward to getting them both out of Gary's flat."

"Understandably."

"She never should have taken up with that git."

"He is the father of Daisy."

"Only good thing he ever did."

"How do you propose to get her out of his house?"

"Only have to tell her we have somewhere else to be. She hates his guts to but he's connected, yeah? So, he's always had his boys around to make sure she don't go thinking she can leave. I tried to get her out before but I've never had much skill at keeping my nose clean. I ain't fucking up the Kingsman and I'm not letting him treat her like crap anymore. Neither of us deserve it."

"No, you do not."

Eggsy smiled. "So, I'll go and get her tomorrow."

"The Kingsman accommodations come fully furnished."

"Yeah, but Merlin said he'd send movers along anyway. We'll get her settled and I'll still be back for tea."

"Back for tea?" Harry asked, a note of surprise in his voice. "You still intend to stay with me?"

"Of course," Eggsy said with a smile.

Harry returned the smile weakly and turned back to the window.

Eggsy sighed silently – for a moment he had thought things were back to how they had been but the other man was still distant.

They arrived at Harry's house a few minutes later and Eggsy slipped out of the car to collect the bags.

"I can take my bag," Harry said.

"It's all good, I'm balanced."

Harry looked at him, nodded, and turned for the house.

Eggsy frowned and followed him in. There was an envelope with his name on it just inside the door and he put the bags down before he scooped it up. Harry immediately grabbed his bag and headed for the stairs.

"I will do that."

"There is no need," Harry said shortly and headed up the stairs.

Eggsy stared at his back as Harry walked stiffly up the stairs. He heard the car still running outside and walked into the kitchen for a pen to fill out his paperwork. He slipped the paperwork back into the envelope, pocketed the keys, and gave the envelope to the driver.

When he went back inside Harry was in the kitchen, boiling the kettle.

"Tea?"

"Sure, I suppose I'm gonna have to get used to drinking it if I'm going to be a gentleman and all."

"You are already a gentleman, Eggsy."

Eggsy shrugged.

"But I shall make you a cup of tea regardless."

"Thanks."

"Did you sign the papers?"

"Yeah, now I've got a place for Mum and Daisy."

"And yourself."

Eggsy shrugged. "No rush."

Harry turned his back on Eggsy and reached up to get two cups from the cupboard.

"You don't have to stay here. You have your own accommodation now, you could move in there."

"I would prefer to be here."

"I do not need looking after," Harry snapped as roughly as Eggsy thought he was capable.

"I know that. Jesus, the first time I met you, you beat the living shit out of a group of right fuckers with an umbrella. Even if the umbrella was tricked out that's massively badass. I know you don't need looking after. But you were shot in front of my face and I want to…I don't know, make sure you don't fucking disappear."

"Oh," Harry said, looking down at the tea cups.

"But, I can go someplace else if you want. I just wanted to be here to help if you needed it. I know you don't need looking after and even when you did it made no difference."

"No difference?"

Eggsy shrugged, knowing he'd said too much. "Nothing."

"Eggsy."

"It ain't nothing, Harry."

Harry nodded and turned back to the tea. "Shall we take tea in the sitting room?"

Eggsy shrugged. "Sure."

"I don't believe I have any food in the house to offer you."

"You do," Merlin said, in their ear.

"Want me to make us something?" Eggsy offered. "I…well, ya see, I like to cook."

Harry smiled. "I never learned, so yes, I would appreciate something to eat."

Eggsy smiled and walked towards the fridge.

Harry grabbed his arm. "Merlin, call if you wish to speak to us again tonight." Harry pulled his earbud out and pulled off his glasses. He held his hand out for Eggsy's and the younger man immediately removed them and dropped them in Harry's hand.

"What would you like to eat?" Eggsy asked, not moving away from Harry's hand on his arm.

"Eggsy," Harry said, running his hand down Eggsy's arm.

"Yeah?" Eggsy said, forcing his voice to be as normal as possible.

"Anything you like," Harry said, looking at Eggsy with an odd expression.

Eggsy licked his lips and nodded. "Okay."

Harry left Eggsy, dropping the tech in a drawer, and pulling out another pair of glasses.

"Mine are prescription," he offered walking over to Eggsy. "I might not be much of a chef but I can chop as needed."

"Excellent," Eggsy said, pulling an armful of fresh food from the fridge. "I'm making frittata."

"Sounds perfect."

Harry stood next to Eggsy at the counter, his elbow catching against the younger man's side every time he cut into the vegetables Eggsy had handed him. As he slid the dish into the oven Harry's hand landed between Eggsy's shoulder blades.

"Harry?"

"I do believe I understand now."

"Understand?" Eggsy asked, voice a little more uneven than he'd like.

"Turn around, Eggsy."

Eggsy turned, looking up at Harry.

Harry crowded Eggsy back into the cupboard next to his oven.

"Harry?" Eggsy questioned, trying to ignore the sudden jump in his heartbeat and hoping Harry wouldn't notice.

"Why did you stay with me in Kentucky?"

Eggsy licked his lips. "You were hurt."

"Why did you follow me to Kingsman that first day?" Harry asked, tilting his head closer to Eggsy.

"You're completely BAMF."

Harry smirked. "BAMF?"

"It's a thing," Eggsy said, mouth completely dry.

"And why are you making me frittata?" Harry said, thumb rubbing at Eggsy's hip.

"You're hungry…" Eggsy finished, voice cocking up high at the end.

Harry smiled down at him and pressed in close until Eggsy could feel the heat of the older man's breath on his cheek. "And why wouldn't me needing help have made a difference?"

Eggsy blinked slowly, looking up into Harry's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to take off Harry's glasses and snog the man senseless. "Because you would still be you even if you weren't a Kingsman."

Harry smiled and pressed close, his lips moving firmly against Eggsy's. Eggsy threw his arms around Harry and yanked him closer, swallowing a moan from the other man that had the hand on his hip tightening. Harry licked his way into Eggsy's mouth, nipping at his bottom lip as he pressed deeper. Eggsy groaned, rocking his hips as he slid his hand into Harry's soft hair. He traced the line of his scar and deepened the kiss wanting to be even closer to Harry.

Harry pulled back from the kiss, his glasses off-kilter on his nose. "I did believe it was just me," Harry said quietly.

"Nah, if you had have taken me someplace private I would have jumped you that first day."

Harry laughed. "Really?"

"That fucking suit and your face and what you did with the goddamn umbrella. Harry, I wanted to suck you off in the pub."

Harry looked down and stepped back but Eggsy wouldn't let him go.

"Harry…"

"We should move this into the sitting room."

Eggsy nodded, reaching for Harry's hand and tugging the man out of the kitchen.

Harry tugged him to a stop in the foyer. Eggsy turned to look at his with a cocked eyebrow – doubts pushing at him.

"Was it simply when you first met me?"

"Hell, Harry," Eggsy said, looking around with embarrassment – he didn't know how to even say how much he wanted. He knew he needed to say something though. "I wanna cook dinner with you and keep your icicle feet warm when we watch TV and shit."

Harry laughed.

"It's…" Eggsy started to defend.

Harry kissed Eggsy and pushed the younger man towards the stairs. "Harry?"

"Bed."

/\/\/\


	8. Chapter 8

/\/\/\

Eggsy walked up the stairs, balling his hands up into fists to stop himself from turning around and dragging Harry into him. He wondered for a moment whether Harry was staring at his backside. He hoped the other man was. Eggsy figured he should give Harry a clear view regardless so he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it up and over his head, dropping it over the bannister. Harry's hand landed hot against Eggsy's lower back and the younger man froze, leaning back into the touch.

"Are you in a hurry, Eggsy?" Harry asked, pressing an open-mouthed kiss between Eggsy's shoulder blades.

"I'm just giving you a clear view of my arse," Eggsy said, looking down to watch Harry's hand slid around to his abdomen.

"Yes?"

"I want you to plan exactly how you're gonna fuck it."

Harry laughed. "I have had ample time to contemplate the prospect, Eggsy, I need no more incentives."

"Fuck, your mouth," Eggsy groaned, rubbing his backside back into Harry's body.

"I wasn't even talking about what I intend to ask you to do with your mouth when I get to my room."

Eggsy groaned and grabbed Harry's wandering hand, placing it directly over his cock. "Then start telling me."

"Then start walking."

"Yes, Sir."

Harry smacked Eggsy on the backside as he started moving. The younger man groaned and started moving faster. He could hear Harry behind him though, his steps steady and unhurried as they reached the landing and through into Harry's bedroom.

"Stop," Harry said quietly.

Eggsy froze and turned around to smile at Harry, his fingers on his belt. He bit his lower lip and caught Harry's eye as he pulled the tail of the belt out of the loop then he flicked the buckle as he licked at his bottom lip. Harry smiled at him and reached forward grabbing the buckle. He planted a hand between Eggsy's pectorals and pulled at the belt until it slid through every loop and Eggsy swayed towards him. Harry threw the belt over his shoulder.

"Sit down," Harry instructed, his voice softening the order.

Eggsy nodded and sat, adjusting his erection while Harry watched.

Harry smiled at him and pushed at his own lapels, shrugging out of his jacket and folding it in half to drape it over the back of the chair. He twisted his left wrist and undid the cufflink, walking over to drop it into a box on the chest of drawers. He undid the right one and placed it in the box as well before he turned back to Eggsy. He bent to catch Eggsy's mouth in a kiss, grabbing the younger man's wrists when he tried to reach up and hold onto him. Harry pulled away and smiled before he went and sat down in the chair, bending forward to undo the laces in his oxfords. He toed them both off and tucked them under the chair before standing again. Harry smirked as he undid his belt, pulling it slowly through the loops and laying it over the back of the chair.

"I can help you with that," Eggsy said, tucking his hands under his thighs.

"No need, this is how a gentleman undresses."

"Really?"

Harry smiled and pulled his shirttails out of his trousers. "Now you will know exactly what to do when you undress me next time."

"Shall I start taking notes?" Eggsy asked as Harry undid the bottom button.

"I don't think that will be necessary," he said, undoing his tie and laying it next to the belt.

Eggsy nodded, his eyes locked on Harry's fingers as the other man undid each button from the top. He felt his cock twitch with every button as he raked his eyes over the spread of skin that was being revealed.

"I'm sure I can work out how to undress you," Eggsy offered, sliding forward.

Harry smiled at him. "A suit needs to be treated properly."

"You're a tease," Eggsy said, shaking his head and pushing the material of his pants and jocks down. He reclined back on the bed, making sure to still be able to see Harry and wrapped his hand around his cock.

Harry stopped what he was doing, one button still holding his shirt together, as Eggsy twisted his fist around his head, wishing it was the other man's hand on him. He jacked down to the base and up again quickly. Harry nodded and undid the last button on his shirt, folding it and dropping it onto the chair without looking away from Eggsy's cock.

"Like what you see?" Eggsy asked, reaching down to fondle his balls. He lifted his legs up onto the bed, and he felt the cool air of the room between his cheeks.

"Yes," Harry answered honestly. Undoing his pants and letting them fall to the ground.

"If you treat that suit a little badly you could be over here doing this for me."

"I don't mind watching."

Eggsy smiled and turned, letting his cock go to drag the bedside drawers open until he found the lube. He turned back around, dropped his legs open and popped the lid. "Sure?"

Harry nodded so Eggsy slicked his fingers and slid one into himself. It had been a while since he'd had someone fuck him but being around Harry had encouraged him to get familiar with the stretch of his own fingers again. Harry stood, still, at the end of the bed, his pants pooled around his ankles and watched. Eggsy knew it was too soon but he slipped the finger out and added a second one, hissing and watching Harry as he pushed it into himself.

"Get over here, Harry," Eggsy said, blinking away the sting of sweat in his eyes as he started really working his hole.

Harry nodded and bent to retrieve his trousers, dropping them on the chair, and then walking over to Eggsy and crawling onto the bed until he was above him. He made no move to replace Eggsy's fingers but leaned down into him to catch the younger man's mouth in a kiss. Eggsy froze and opened his mouth to Harry, leaning up as much as he could and curling his tongue into Harry's. Harry planted his hand next to Eggsy's ear and rubbed his cock along Eggsy's forearm just roughly enough to move the man's fingers inside of himself.

"Fuckin' 'ell, 'arry," Eggsy grunted out throwing his leg around Harry's and trying to bring him closer.

"Which one of us is a tease," Harry asked, licking up Eggsy's neck and biting down behind his ear.

"Your fingers aren't in my arse…neither is your cock…which I want to fix. So you are."

Harry smirked down at Eggsy and caught the younger man's lips with his as he slipped his hand down between them. He wrapped his fist around Eggsy's cock and slicked the length up with lube that Eggsy couldn't remember him getting. Eggsy gasped into Harry's mouth and had to pull away to try and catch his breath. He clutched at Harry's back with his free hand. Harry let go of Eggsy's cock and trailed his fingers down until he could slid his own finger in alongside Eggsy's.

"Harry," Eggsy moaned out, clenching down on their combined fingers as soon as Harry was all the way in.

"Is that better?"

Eggsy nodded, turning his head to kiss Harry.

"Do not pull them out," Harry instructed.

Eggsy nodded.

Harry started moving his finger, thrusting in and out of the tight clench of muscle and along Eggsy's fingers. Eggsy rolled his hips squirming into the sensations.

"Please," Eggsy said. "I'm so fucking ready for your cock."

"You're tight," Harry said, his voice dripping with the public school accent that made Eggsy's cock leak.

"I'll be fucking magic around your cock then."

"Too tight still," Harry said, pressing a second finger next to the first. He slid it into Eggsy who arched, almost dislodging all of their fingers.

"Please, Harry, I've been waiting for your cock for months."

Harry smirked down at him and thrust his fingers deeper and faster until he felt like Eggsy was relaxed around the girth of their combined fingers. He pulled his fingers free and lifted himself up until he was kneeling between Eggsy's knees.

"Harry?"

"Pull your fingers out slowly."

Eggsy clenched down on his fingers and moaned before he was able to focus on slowly pulling them out, watching Harry's eyes track the movement. He groaned when he was done, his hole felt empty without anything inside.

"Get me a condom out of the drawer," Harry told him.

"Don't bother."

"What?" Harry asked, leaning forward to look Eggsy in the eye.

"It's not something I make a habit of," Eggsy explained quickly, "I'm not fucking stupid. But it's you, innit, and we're both fucking Kingsman after all. They tested me for fucking everything and you're you so I want you to fucking ruin me, yeah. I wanna know you fucked me."

"You'll know."

"But I wanna feel it. I want to feel you inside of me for fuck's sake."

Harry stared down at Eggsy for a long time. "We should talk about that."

"We are."

Harry smiled at him. "Are you positive?"

"You don't think I haven't jerked off to the idea of your come in my arse?"

Harry's eyes darkened and he nodded. "Get on your hands and knees."

Eggsy nodded and scrambled to get himself where Harry wanted him. Harry slicked his length up and then wiped off his hand and gripped Eggsy's hips, tilting the other man's hips up until he could press the head of his cock to Eggsy's entrance. Eggsy shoved back, trying to get him inside already but Harry held him firm.

"Harry," Eggsy demanded. "Are you going to hold out on me at every fucking step? Because I will flip you over and ride you-oh God." Eggsy slammed his palm into the wall as Harry bottomed out with him.

Harry dropped his head down and held his body still as Eggsy shuddered around him.

Eggsy reached behind himself and grabbed at Harry's hand on his hip and pulled it towards his spine, yanking it up his back. Harry braced himself on the mattress and followed Eggsy's lead, pressing his hand down the length of Eggsy's spine until he had his hand wrapped around the nape of the younger man's neck. Eggsy grunted out a moan and clenched down around Harry's cock.

Harry pulled his hips back and slid in. He started rolling his hips in a slow, long pull, rhythm with a firm grind into Eggsy at the end until he was as tight into the other man as possible. Eggsy writhed below him but he never tried to dislodge the hold Harry had on his neck. Harry wanted to flip the other man over and kiss him as he fucked him but he knew it wasn't what Eggsy needed tonight so he pressed kisses along the line of his spine instead and forced his orgasm back and down while he fucked him slow and long.

"Harry, please, harder."

Harry groaned, moved his bracing hand down and crowded Eggsy before he started snapping his hips hard, slamming his cock into the other man until Eggsy had to reach up and brace himself against the wall while Harry pounded into him.

"Fucking hell," Eggsy groaned. "Come inside me, Harry, I wanna fucking feel your junk filling me up."

Harry groaned and lost his rhythm until he came on a shallow, rolling thrust. Eggsy shuddered around him and reached back to grab Harry's hip, holding him in place. Harry dropped his head down between Eggsy's shoulder blades and tried to keep from crushing the other man.

"Holy fucking hell," Eggsy panted. "That is fucking magic."

Harry smiled into Eggsy's sweaty skin.

"Can I touch myself?" Eggsy asked.

Harry laughed. "Is that up to me?"

Eggsy nodded. "If you're going to get me off I am more than happy to wait."

Harry nodded. "I knew you were going to be a demanding pain in my arse."

Eggsy laughed, his body twitching around Harry's softening cock. "I do hope there will be no pain but we can try a bit of pleasure in your arse next time."

Harry groaned and reached around Eggsy to grip the other man's cock. "Yes, next time you can fuck me."

"Jesus, Harry, that fucking voice."

Harry smirked. "Do you enjoy it?"

"Yep."

"Shall I tell you about the tight grip of your body? Or the fact that you are still tight around me even as I go down? Holding my cock snug and my come inside."

"Fuck," Eggsy groaned and came, his arse clenching down hard on Harry's cock making the older man wish he could get hard again so soon.

Harry pulled out of Eggsy and twisted to lie next to him. Eggsy turned over and kissed him, throwing an arm over Harry's middle and pillowing his head on the other man's shoulder. Harry closed his eyes as Eggsy pressed as close as possible. Harry had just started to doze when Eggsy suddenly jumped up, running from the bedroom.

"Eggsy?" Harry called as he stood and followed the other man downstairs and into the kitchen.

"It's a little more brown than it should be," Eggsy said, turning to smile at Harry as he pulled a pan from the oven. "But it's still good."

Harry froze, looking at the red marks on the back of Eggsy's neck and the smile on his face as he stood naked in Harry's kitchen.

"What?"

Harry licked his lips and stalked towards Eggsy.

"Yeah, okay," Eggsy said, putting the pan down and turning to meet Harry's lips. Harry backed him into the counter and licked into his mouth – kissing him firmly. After a long few minutes Harry pulled back from the kiss.

"We should shower before we eat," Harry said, reluctant to step back.

Eggsy smiled at him. "Together?"

Harry shook his head. "I can tell you're going to save me a lot of water."

Eggsy nodded and grabbed Harry's hand to pull him towards the bathroom.

/\/\/\


End file.
